Just Ask Mizukisensei
by lightangelwing
Summary: Just ask Mizuki Kaho on all your problems and we’ll give you half-truths and gobbledygook that’ll make sense later.


Disclaimer: Does not and will never own CCS. Clamp does though.

Just Ask Mizuki-sensei

Summary: Just ask Mizuki Kaho on all your problems and we'll give you half-truths and gobbledygook that'll make sense later.

8:45 AM, Monday

Currently, at this very moment, I'm sitting in front of my father's laptop and surfing the Internet. Actually, all I wanted to do was to research for a Science project and suddenly, I remembered Tomoyo-chan's recommendations of excellent websites if I ever have the spare time to surf the Internet. I went back to my room and looked at the list. I typed the very first one in the address bar and immediately, a picture of my former teacher Mizuki-sensei filled the screen, along with the headline "Kaho Mizuki: the Official Site".

Of course, you can imagine what happened. My jaw dropped and I clicked "enter". Since when did Mizuki-sensei actually have an official site? I looked and saw 500,009 hits. Wow, this site must be some hit. I read the "About" section in Home.

"The Kaho Mizuki Official Site pertains to our beloved fortune teller Kaho Mizuki. Since her hotline was opened a year ago, it became an instant hit. This site is opened to give homage to her and further widen her fortune telling and guidance services. "

I looked at the navigation menu and saw 'Archives'. I suddenly clicked on that link without any explanation to think of.

Archives turned out to be a section further divided into 'Love', 'Health', 'Fortune' and such. I clicked on 'All' instead and saw an array of problems and Mizuki-sensei's solutions presented in a 'Question and Answer' format. I started reading.

Dear Mizuki-sensei,

I just had a weird dream involving my former fiancée in Hong Kong. She was struggling to swim to the shore in a 9 feet part of the pool, although this makes me confused since my fiancée or 'M', is a very good swimmer herself. Does it mean anything in particular?

Just asking,

A sword named xiaonar

Dear A sword named xiaonar,

Your dream about 'M' does have a significant meaning. A dream about someone struggling in deep waters means sadness and grief is about to come to that person.

Yours truly,

Kaho Mizuki

'Xiaonar?' I thought, thinking of the person that sent the problem. Somehow, it reminds me of my boyfriend Li Syaoran because well, Meiling-chan, his former fiancée is in Hong Kong and Meiling-chan starts with M, but then again it could be fake information. Wait a sec, Xiaonar! It somehow connects to Syaoran-kun but at the moment I don't know why.

Dear Mizuki-sensei,

What should I do? I don't know how or why it started but somehow I start to think of my best friend in a…well…as my crush although my best friend is in the same sex as I, even if my best friend already has a boyfriend.

Sincerely,

From Tomoeda with Love

Dear From Tomoeda with Love,

Think about this affection you have with your best friend. It might be infatuation only and a 'spur-of-the-moment' kind of love. Since your best friend already has a boyfriend and it won't do any good to ruin their relationship, I suggest you to think clearly about the endearing qualities of your best friend that made your best friend your crush. Try to find them on the opposite sex around you. As the saying goes, 'there's still a lot of fish in the water'.

Yours truly,

Kaho Mizuki

I nearly laughed out loud when I read this one. I mean, is it really possible to fall in love with your best friend even when you're both the same gender? I don't think so. If that's always a common occurrence, I would've fallen in love with Daidouji Tomoyo, my best friend instead of Syaoran-kun. Speaking of Tomoyo-chan, I actually find it weird that she still doesn't have any interest with boys before Hiiragizawa Eriol came. Her attention was always centered about me, which, truthfully, I admit, boggles me sometimes. And when Hiiragizawa-kun first came, Tomoyo-chan wasn't even interested with him right away.

Does this mean Tomoyo-chan might've fallen in love with me? Woah, hold your horses Sakura. I must be getting paranoid right now. Maybe. Maybe not. Whatever.

Dear Mizuki-sensei,

I slapped a cousin of mine in the face when he told me some bad omen this morning. I still feel angry at him although I know I'm not supposed to be angry at him, he just told me something to do with his dream that concerns me by the way.

Don't know what to do,

Chinese-gurl

Dear Chinese-gurl,

Perhaps your cousin was just telling the truth. Maybe yes or no but he does have the right to his own opinions. Slapping him in the face wouldn't change his views on certain things anyway.

Yours truly,

Kaho Mizuki

Hah! Now that's something I can relate to. I just kicked Touya, my big brother yesterday after he saw me walking under the ladder and told me I'm going to have seven years of bad luck. Although I do feel bad for whoever this 'Chinese-gurl's' cousin is. Maybe that 'Xiaonar' guy was her cousin. This one reminds me faintly of Meiling-chan though.

Dear Mizuki-sensei,

Argh! I just hate this guy friend of mine's. He thinks it's so cool to tell made-up stories to people everywhere. And people thinks it's all true, not knowing they're just getting duped by some nut who just likes to tell some outrageous ideas of his own. How should I handle him?

Sincerely yours,

Panda-lovers everywhere

Dear Panda-lovers everywhere,

Hmm… Maybe this friend of yours just likes to amuse people. Or practice to become a storyteller although you don't need any special requirements for that, just your imagination of course. Either way, talk to him about this annoying habit of his or just ignore him whenever he tries to tell 'stories' again.

Yours truly,

Kaho Mizuki

Well if that doesn't makes me recall two classmates of mine, Mihara Chiharu and Takashi Yamazaki. Those two were really close friends although Chiharu-chan gets a little annoyed with Yamazaki sometimes, just like what all friends do. I kind of like Yamazaki, he's great and he seems to know everything whenever he tells us something in recess or in free periods. Chiharu-chan seems to be a bit mad though.

"Oi! Sakura!" Touya called downstairs.

Whoops! I remembered Tomoyo-chan and the others calling me last night and saying they're going to be visiting our house. They must be here already. I glanced at the clock and saw it was only 8:49. They're sure to be way early you know. I haven't eaten breakfast yet. I shut down my father's laptop and nearly tripped downstairs because of some bauble Kero-chan left on the stairs. Wait till I get my hands on him.

AN: This is my first fic ever so be gentle on me folks. Notice that I don't add any honorifics on Yamazaki anyway. I don't know what Sakura calls him in the subtitled version. If anyone knows can they please inform me, please? Review people.


End file.
